The Orichalcos returns
by jessica369
Summary: -ON HIATUS- It's beens years since Yami went back to the past. Yugi & Tea finally got married and had a duaghter named Melony. Her dream was to be the first princess of games. But, will something stop her on her first day? sorry I deleted the story! I'm fairly new, so bare with me. rated T for cussing.
1. prologue

**sorry I deleted the story, I just wanted to say, that I'm new to , so I need time to pratice the controls and such. so please, bear with me, and don't flame me, cuz I'm a vengful person and can give you hell. **

Chapter 0: prologue

Most people see "the daughter of the king of games", but I wanna be "the princess of games". All my life, my dad's told me about the heart of the cards guiding people, like my uncle Joey, or aunt Mai. But, I never had that experience, 'till I ran into one of my dad's "old friends".

Hang on; I'm getting ahead of myself. The names Melony, Melony Moto, daughter of Tea & Yugi Moto. I have my mother's looks, but my hairs a bit longer than hers, plus I have glasses. I'm the quiet geeky kinda person. My dad owns the game shop my great-grandpa left him, and my mom helps out. I've been labeled as "the daughter of the king of games" all my life. But I will be the princess of games soon. Ya see, one of my dad's suppose-to-be-but-is-too-stubborn-to-admit-it friends, Seto Kaiba, is setting up the 17th battle city tournament, and I'm getting in. I've been practicing with my element charmers since I was able to pick up deck. But I do have my friends Pandaborg and Kuribon. Ever since, like, before I can remember, I've been able to see and talk to them.

But, I'm not the only one who can see them. There's my friend, Samantha "Sam" Valentine-Wheeler, who can see her amazoness fighter. They could long lost sisters, the way they act. They both could A) kick my ass without cards, B) beat the crap out anybody, with or without cards, and C) think men are stupid and that they're still around to keep the earth populated. She has long, blond curly hair, which she straightens. Her eyes are blue, but they have hints of green coming out. She's the brutally-honest-but-will-stick-up-for-you kinda girl. She's been my best friend since kindergarten. Her parents are Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine. Her mom decided to just merge their last names, hence why her last name is "Vaelentine-Wheeler". Her mom owns a local resturant(1) called "the sleeping harpy".

Of course, another best friend of mine can see her cards, too. Her names Katlyn Devilin, daughter of Duke and Serenity Devilin. She can see her red eyes black dragon. Odd enough, he sounds like Drago from Bakugan, plus she got a red eyes black chick, and then got her dragon. I laughed when she told me that one. She has long straight hair that she curls. Her eyes are blue, a bit darker than sky blue. She's the go-with-the-flow-but-will-give-you-a-big-push-if-needed kinda girl. She's been my best friend since 5th grade. Her dad owns a small shop, where he sells somthing called "Dungeon Dice Monsters" or whatever the heck it is. As for Kaitlyn's mom, she trys to help as much as she can.

But, every group as a friend of the opposite sex, which is my guy friend, Robert "Robbie" Kaiba. he inherited his dad's blue-eyes white dragon. Plus, he can _see_ the blue eyes white dragon. His voice sounds like Hydronoid form Bakugan. Robbie told me about his dad's past, and it makes me sorta sad to hear. Robbie's step-grandpa was a jerk; he sorta had what was coming to him. Robbie had longish blond hair, and his dad blue eyes. He's the I'm-smart-but-I-don't-want-people-to-know kinda person. He joined our group in 7th grade. He never talked to me about his mom, but he had _a lot _about his dad. Most I can't say infront of small children, except "heartless" and "jerk", but not the same phrase. He does speak highly of his uncle Mokuba, like how he knows that "Kaiba's heart was in the right place", but Robbie didn't buy it.

I lived a fairly normal life until the day before the tournament…

**(1) dude, I had a dream that mai had resturant and I was the gangs best friend**


	2. can't I make my own enemies?

Chapter 1: can't I make my own enemies?

It was Friday morning, the day before battle city started. School was today, so I had to wake up at 5:45 to get ready. I slowly got out of bed, as I normally do, and got dressed. I put on the boys uniform, since I despised skirts. I looked at my ankle to see if my anklet was still on. It was one of the three anklets I made for me, Sammy, and Kaitlyn. I made a story about us being super cool, badass biker gang. I was the leader, Vampira, because I like vampires. The anklet had white string in the center, and was French knotted with red string. It had round beads that were in the order of purple, hot pink, light pink, and white. Then it ended with a white star, and went in reverse order.

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror to see the my hair looked like a rat crawled in, made a nest, and ran out. That was the first thing to fix. I brushed my hair until it was strait again. I finish preparing for school, I ran to the dining room for breakfast. I decided that since I had 5 minutes to leave, I'd pick up a pop-tart and leave. I met Sam & Kaitlyn outside the game shop. Robbie usually takes a limo, due to his dad's demands. We went to the sexist school that makes girls wear super short skirts. We met Robbie at the front gates and went inside. School slinked on slowly, just to piss me off. _Finally_ school was over, so we could go home. That is, until Baily Jackson decided to challenge me to a duel. She was the worst person to associate with. She has black, frizzled hair, and brown eyes. I wiped my nose _once _and she had to be a bitch about it. But, I had my friends with me to back me up. "well, well, well, look who it is," Baily says to me "ready for my new deck to wipe the floor with you?"

"you ready to stop being a bitch?" I shot back. I got my duel disk ready for a duel. It's my dad's old battle city duel disk he gave me when I started out.

"duel" we both said

Baily: 4000

Melony: 4000

"I call first" I said. I had Familiar-Possessed Wynn, Pandaborg, swords of revealing light, Kuribon, magic cylinder, and I just drew Dian Keto the cure master. "I'll start by putting Kuribon (300/200)* in defense mode" I said, while my favorite fury friend appeared on the field, "I'll but a card face down, and end my turn, your go". "nice, for a five-year-old" Baily said, drawing her card. "first, I summon armed dragon LV 3 (1200/900), in attack mode". An orange and silver baby dragon appeared on the field, ready to try and do damage. "now, take out that annoying puff ball!" Baily demanded. Her dragon came at Kuribon at full force, perfect. "I activate magic cylinder!" I said adding my signature "gocha!". She snarled as her dragon went through one cylinder, out the other, and strait to her.

Baily: 2800

Melony:4000

"I'll set 2 cards down, and end my turn" Baily again snarled at me. I drew a card, and it was Wynn the wind charmer(500/1500). Thank you heart of the cards! "I set one monster in defense mode, and play swords of revealing light, so you can't hurt sweet little Kuribon anymore" I said, playing out the said moves. I was in the zone! "your turn" I taunted. She snarled again and drew a card. "first, I use my dragon's effect to bring out armed dragon LV 5 (2400/1700)!" she shouted. The little baby dragon disappeared, and was replaced by larger red and silver dragon. I knew the effects, and was scared she'd hurt Kuribon.

_"kuri, kuri!" _a worried Kuribon shouted. "no worries, I've got this all under control" I reassured her. Hopefully, she didn't have any monsters, or we'll be screwed. " next, I'll play dragons gunfire," she declares as a spell card appears "Here's how it works: If I have a dragon-type monster out I can A) cause you 800 points of damage or B) take out a monster with 800 defense points or less, so say good bye to your sweet little Kuribon". I see her dragon charge up an attack to destroy Kuribon. I wish I had some way to save her, but I didn't have anything but her effect. "now, get rid of that hairball with dragon's gunfire!" she demanded. Her dragons breathe broke through the swords, heading straight for Kuribon! "I'm sorry" I whispered, as she was taken out. I placed her in the graveyard, feeling guilty for not saving her. _" don't worry, I'll avenge you" _I mentally promised. Luckily, she ended her turn to start my own. I drew graceful dice, but I was ending this, here and now. "first, I flip summon Wynn the wind charmer," I said, with anger evident in my voice "and I use her effect to take your dragon". "WHAT!" she cried as her dragon became mine. "now armed dragon, Wynn, take her out". Both monsters attacked, but the dragon was stuck on a wheel. "I activate the trap, nightmare wheel, meaning only your charmer gets me!" Baily screechs, as Wynn slams her staff into her.

Baily: 2300

Melony: 4000

_"DAMN YOU!" _I yelled in my head. "I end my turn" I growled. "Don't forget nightmare wheel" Baily taunted.

Baily: 2300

Melony: 3500

"My turn" she said, drawing another damn card. "I banish spear dragon, petit dragon, and blizzard dragon to summon montage dragon (3000/0), in attack mode!". _"holy crap, I'm in trouble!"_ I thought in head. I was lucky I had my swords, or I'd be screwed. "Since you have your swords, my dragon is stuck, you I'll throw it back to you" Baily says, trying to taunt me.

I drew a card, mirror force, perfect. "first I'll play Pandaborg (1700/1400), in defence mode" I say, "now I place a card face-down and end my turn". I finished my turn, taking the 500 points of damage from nightmare wheel.

Baily: 2300

Melony: 3000

The swords disappeared as Baily drew a card. "First, I'll have my dragon have a try at your Pandaborg" Baily says, her dragon charging a multi-colored ray in it's mouthes. Perfect, she fell for my trap. Her dragon had a burst of multi-colored energy, heading for Pandaborg, perfect. "I activate the trap, mirror force!" I shouted. "WHAT!" Baily screached. A force field srounded Pandaborg, Baily's attack bouncing off the force field and hitting her montage dragon. It screeched as it bursted into a million peices. "I put a card face down and end my turn" Baily snarls, angry about the lost of her dragon.

"My turn" I say, drawing a card. It was spellbinding circle. "I summon Familiar-Possessed Wynn(1850/1500), in defence mode" I declare, "and I put a card face-down, and end my turn".

Baily: 2300

Melony: 2500

"My turn" Baily said, anware of the trap I've set. "Now my Luster Dragon, take out that stupid Pandaborg!". Wow, shes a bigger idiot than I thought. "I activate my trap, spellbinding circle!" I declared. Her dragon was stuck in the middle of a circle that stopped in it's tracks. "I'll end my turn" she snarled again.

"My turn!" I say, ready to take her down. I drew mistical space typhoon. "How about I make things fair by using graceful dice!" I delcared. A little gambler with wings showed up, throwing a blue die. I prying for a number that whould crush her dragon. It landed on... BOYAH! 5! "Now Pandaborg and Wynn gets a boost" I taunted her. "Now, Pandaborg, take out that dragon" I demanded, and Pandaborg complies.

Baily:2000

Melony: 2500

"And now, Wynn, take out the rest of her life points!" I demanded.

Baily: 0

Melony: 2500

"nice work" I hear Sammy say. I was finally able to get home, only to find parents holding something. It was an ancient Egyptian necklace that had the eye of Horus on it. It looked cool, but why did my parents have something like that? "mama, daddy?" I asked. They looked at me with so much guilt in their eyes, and I didn't know why. "Melony, we need to talk" my dad states. Oh no, they need to "talk" with me, not good. "you know those old stories we said about a pharaoh who had to save the world?" my mother asked. "yeaaaaaaaah" I stretched to let them know I have no idea what's going on. "well, they weren't stories, they really happened" my mother says. I went bug-eyed. ATEM WAS REAL! "we know because he was part of me for quite some time" my dad says "he was one of my best friends, but we just discovered something" my dad moved closer to me and said "one of our old friend, Ishizu Ishtar, said that she found something in Egypt, and it has to do with your destiny". I slightly winced when he said "destiny". It reminded me of Aster Phoenix, and the way he beat my favorite pro, Zane Truesdale (1). "you're the reincarnation of Atem's daughter, Ira, who was princess of Egypt" my dad continued " and she wore this". My dad then put the necklace from before on me. "it's called the millennium necklace, Ishizu once wore it, but now it's yours" he told me. I looked at it in awe. It looked so beautiful, I never wanted to take it off.

That night, as I was getting ready for bed, it happened. I got on a pink pj shirt with my pink yoga pants. I was about to get in bed, when a rock flew through my window. I started screaming and my parents busted through the door. Mom tried to make sure I wasn't cut by the glass, and dad inspected the rock. It had a paper that said : _"the seal of Orichalcos shall return, and theres nothing you can do to stop it"_. I had no idea what it meant, but I was scared. My dad was scared stiff, and my mom had a look of horror on his face. I asked then why they were scared, but all they said was that they'd tell me tomarrow. I fell asleep, hoping that this was all some sick joke.

**(1) I thought that I'd add some GX elements for the hell of it.**

**Hope you enjoyed, see ya next chapter!**


	3. talking to the enemy

Chapter 2: talking with the enemy

I woke up the next morning at 9:42, if you wanna be precise. I got out of bed and put on my favorite shirt. It was an orange T-shirt, with pink and light orange sections in it, filled with little stars of the same color in opposite sections. In the middle was an orange and blue guitar. I put on my jean shorts and my maroon sash I wear all the time. I looked at the millennium necklace, remembering last night. Whatever this "seal of Orichalcos" was, I wasn't gonna let it bring me down, not today. Today was the first day of battle city, and wasn't gonna let some stupid seal bring me down. I quickly looked at my deck to find Pandaborg and Kuribon. _"Good morning, Melony"_ I hear Pandaborg's automated voice say. "mornin', buddy" I responded "today's the day; I'll be crown princess of games! I'm so excited!". _"I can tell by your bio readings" _Pandaborg said, doing a bio scan. I told him millions of time not to scan me, it makes me feel uncomfortable. I ran into the dining room to pick a quick breakfast. Mom & dad still looked worried, but I know they're just worried about me. I snuck by them and grabbed a banana, and I left the room quietly. Sometimes, it feels like I'm secretly part ninja, but I don't look too much into it.

I went to Domino Square to see other competitors from all over the world. But there were the wash-outs, like Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. My dad kick their butts as a teen, and I could kick their butts while their adults. To be honest, I don't like the deck choice of those two. I hate bugs and dinos just don't fit me. Before long, I saw a large airship with Seto's face on it. I was scared the screen couldn't fit his ego, but it looks like it managed somehow. "Welcome duelist's, to the 17th annual battle city tournament!" Seto exclaimed "this city will become the battle ground where only the best will remain! As you all know, you have to put an ante up, meaning the winner will get a consolation prize of all the rare cards! Everyone here knows the rules, but for those who are starting out, I will repeat the rules-"the rest was pretty much "blah, blah, blah" to me, until he ended by saying "my son will participate, so be on the lookout". Hang on, Robbie's in this? Sweet!

I walked around, looking at all the duels around me. But, one particularly caught my eye. There was a green seal, and one of the kids had a said seal on his forehead. It looked like his monsters got the same seal too. The other kid had Marshmellon out. It looked like he was screwed over. "Now, air ninja, take out that puffball and end this duel!" the kid with seal said, taking out the rest of his life points. But the weirdest part is that the seal closed around the kid who lost, and he collapsed. That's when I realized that was the seal of Orichalcos. The kid came closer to me, finally seeing I was there. Every inch of me screamed at me to run like hell, but I stayed still. I finally let my body go on instincts and stood my ground. "Well, hello there Melony, we've been expecting you" The boy said to me in a calm yet creepy tone. He wasn't evil looking. He had short, brown hair that had medium length bangs, and had grey eyes that had a creepy look in them. _"Great, I get a pedophile for an enemy, charming" _I thought sarcastically. "Well, shall we duel, or do you wanna talk? I'd prefer talking though" The kid said with the creepy tone in his voice. Since I didn't know what the seal was, so I decided to talk.

The boy and I sat at a local café to talk. Apparently, some dork wanted the souls to bring back some dragon. I didn't know why 'till I heard, "The great Labyathien will use the souls collected to devour the world". When the boy said that, I did a spit-take. "SAY WHAT NOW!" I screeched in surprise. "Well, I must be on my way" The boy said, getting up from his chair. That's when I heard Pandaborg say something I'd never thought he'd say. _"Don't just walk away, asshole!" _Pandaborg screeches at the guy. Man, I didn't think I'd ever hear Pandaborg _cuss_, and use it to _insult _someone. But the weirdest thing is the guy turned around and said, "I never thought a Pandaborg could cuss". Wait, he can see duel spirits? "You can see duel spirits, too?" I asked. "Does this answer your question?" He says, pulling out a card. It was a white ninja card, and said monster appeared next to the guy. I stood there dazed, surprised. _"Master Darien is something the matter?" _white ninja says. So, the guy's name is Darien? Finally I get a name from this dude. Looks like he has a ninja deck, I might be in trouble. "So, do you wanna duel, or can I leave?" Darien asks me. "Just go" I said with anger clear in my voice. It was just too much for me to handle now.

"Fine, I'll take my leave" Darien says. He left the café, leaving an angry Mel behind. I heard Pandaborg trying to comfort me, but I wasn't fully listening. "Mel?" I hear a familiar voice say. I turned around to find Robbie behind me. I was so relieved to see him, after the "Darien incident". I explained the whole mess to him, and he sat there and listened. "Wow" was all he said. I guess hearing this is different from a simple argument with a boyfriend. Robbie eventually changed the subject to duel monsters, something we both can feel for. All we did was talk and laugh, making me forget Darien for a little while. I always seem to feel better when Robbie talks to me. It was sweet oblivion from the world, even for just a little while. We left the café, happy to finally forget the world for a few moments.

* * *

**well, what fun she had. Hope you enjoyed, see ya next chapter!**


	4. there's more than one enemy!

**Sorry for the dely, my dad got mad, so I vowed to be a "yes girl" for him. So heres the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 4: there's more than one enemy!?

I left the café to find a good duel, and to get a locator card. The deal is you need 6 to get in the finals, and only 8 lucky people have that privilege, and I plan to be one of those "privileged" people. I'm gonna be the princess of games, even if it kills me. Speaking of which, I also need to stop that stupid seal before innocent people get hurt. _"I want to stop this seal, before any more people get hurt" _I hear a familiar, automated voice say. "So do I," I tell him, "and nice work on cussing, Pandaborg". _"Well, I needed to get out the anger I felt toward that evil creature" _Pandaborg defends. "I couldn't agree more, buddy" I say. Just then, I hear a yell from a dark alley and a green light. Normally, a teenage girl would never go down a dark, secluded alley without back-up, but I got fighting lessons from Sammy, so I can kick ass too. I run down the alley, only to see an empty shell of a body and the victor. He was a bit taller than me, and he seemed to have been a brunette, but dyed his hair blond. His back was to me, so I couldn't see his eyes, and I didn't plan to find out. I turned around to try to get away, 'till I felt a hand on my waist. "So, you're the reincarnation of Ira, you're skinnier than I imagined" I hear his deep, dark voice say. Was I about to be kidnapped!? Like hell I was about to. I reared my foot into his crotch. Even someone with a crazy seal is sensitive in that spot.

He doubled over in pain. "How am I now, asshole?" I taunted before I ran. Damn, that scared the crap out of me! _"Melony, are you alright?" _Pandaborg says, appearing next to me. "Gee, I'm fine," I said sarcastically, "It's not like I was almost kidnapped or anything". "You were almost WHAT!?" I hear two voices say behind me. I turned around to see Sammy and Kaitlyny were behind me. _"Whoops..." _I thought. "Did you just say you were almost _kidnapped_!?" Kaitlyn asks panicked. Man, looks like I need to explain this whole seal of Orichalcos business to them now. "OK, I can explain, but you have to promise to not freak, promise?" I tell them. They were confused, but they agreed. I explained it all, from the rock through the window, to the whole incident with Darien. "Wait, you're supposed to be the reincarnation of some an Egyptian princess?" Sammy asks. "Yep" I answered. "Damn, that sounds cool" Kaitlyn says with excitement. "it's not all it's cracked up to be" I bluntly say, "I have to stop some stupid seal from stealing peoples souls, and still try to be princess of games at the same time, I can't think of any other way to spend my time at battle city". "Well, Melony, what a pleasant surprise" I hear a familiar, creepy voice say. "Darien!?" I screeched, Sammy and Kaitlyny getting ready to fight him off. He smirked, most likely thinking them as weak. "Cute, a group of girls who think they could defeat me, adorable" Darien fake coos. _"Don't underestimate Sam, she was trained by me" _I hear amazoness fighter warns. _"I'd have to agree, no one messes with us" _red-eyes also warns. Well, let's see how you're nerve is with everyone's duel spirits coming at ya, asshole. "Darien, there you are" I hear another familiar voice say. No way, it can't be. "Don't worry Alex, I'm fine" Darien tells the dude who almost kidnapped me. "THAT'S HIM! He's the dude that almost kidnapped me!" I yelled out. Now that I can see his eyes, it makes him a bigger mystery. His left eye was blue, while his right eye was green.

"Oh, Ira, you remembered me" He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. At that moment, I had to resist the urge to try to drop-kick his face in. "Now, Alex, you know her name is Melony, not Ira anymore" Darien says. "Well, to me, she's Ira still" Alex argues. "Now's the time to get away" I whisper to Sam and Kaitlyn. While the boys argued, we tried to sneak off. Key word "TRIED"! "Now, where do you think _you're _going?" I hear feminine voice say in front of us. Right in front of us was a girl that had dark black hair and the same eyes as the Alex kid. "Jane? I thought you were dueling with that dork" Alex says. "Beat and under my old record of 2 minutes" the girl said. "Come on, sis, at least let them stay alive a couple rounds, ey" Alex says to the girl. Hold on, Alex and this random girl are SIBLINGS!? Oh, fuck! _"Great, just what was needed, a brother and a sister bonding over soul stealing, pleasant" _I sarcastically thought. I guess it's a good idea to leave now while they're distracted. "Lets go" I tell Sam and Kaitlyn. I used me ninja skills to sneak away from the group of enemies.

"Holy shit that was close" Sam says. _"I couldn't agree more"_ I thought. Man, what a day. I met more enemies then I ever needed. I wish the tournament was just for making me princess of games again. But I have a job to do, and I'm not backing down now. _"That's the spirit!" _Pandaborg says to me. _"Thanks, buddy, I wish I didn't have to think about Darien, Alex, or that girl ever again"_ I told Pandaborg._ "Kuri, kuri (don't worry, we're here for you. So are Sam & Kaitlyn)" _Kuribon tells me. _"Thanks guys, I need someone right now" _I tell the both of them. The tournament is a week long, and the time was 7 pm. I went home and ate dinner. Later, I just got in my PJs and fell into pleasant slumber.

* * *

**Well, I hope you had fun. I'm making my own yami, so get ready to see him/her next A/N. see ya next chapter!**


End file.
